User blog:NekomuraChan/Let's Talk about Season One
Note: This is more of a neutral take on the show. (so it's not like my last blog) I'm on positive and negative parts. The positives don't have negatives and Negatives don't have positives. If there's some issues between people, then i'll ask the admins to take this blog down. This will be more of an open chat to reflect on season one. I'm very curious about what you guys think about the show so far. Feel free to be honest I won't judge you and i hope other people will too. I'm going to ask questions for me and you guys about the first season. I feel we need to reflect as a community on previous seasons before we move onand learn more about each other. If i promise to try to be subtle, will you guys do the same? When it comes to things I dislike, and it's online, I lack that quality. Good, Let's begin! What are your top 3 episodes of this season? Why? 3. Sorcerer in Love This episode is just awesome. It's not very funny but I love how this episode is very intriguing. The sorceress is an amazing villain. Too bad Sorcerer in Love 2 threw her away. The plot is reasonable, I don't mind the Randesa moment it was kind of funny. 2. Schloomp! There it is! The most dated title i have ever seen has an episode I really like. It's more the episode placement than the episode itself, and Romi. The episode is pretty funny. My favorite part is where Romi (NomiRandy's name is very bland, lazy and stu-- dumb to me) flirts with Heidi in front of Theresa. In fact that's my favorite moment in the entire series. This episode is actually pretty funny and they actually have the plot well written. 1.Last stall to the Left This episode is just plain funny, and a good start for the series. I love this episode. The plot is sensable the characters are intoduced very well. This post can't tell you how much i love this episode. What 3 episodes do you hate the most? Be honest and Why? Where do i begin? Sorry, it's hard for me to be subtle when it comes to episodes I hate. 3. Nukid on the Block Randy is replaced by Franz and Howard never apologized for doing so. This happens because they wanted to be partners for the class vecta and Randy leaves for a little while in the Nomicon. This makes me ask realistic questions about their friendship and enough said. 2. Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja pt.1 and 2 Let me sum this up in a few sentences. Randy going time traveling is pointless and he learns absolutely nothing from those episodes(What would have been lost if those episodes didn't exist?). Logic and consistencies are nonexistent. And this finale is so pretentious (Thanks to the trailer)I think Howard is less in comparison. Yeah I hate Howard... a. lot. 1. Sorcerer in Love 2: Sorceress' Revenge This episode killed Howard's character for me. I don't care if he wants to be a hero, Randy neglets him a lot and he wants to be with his best friend that does not excuse his actions at all. He does not know what he's doing, he's getting himself and other people killed just so he can show Randy he can be a hero. Experience vs Watching. They are to different things and it applies here. Randy is experienced; he knows what he's doing, and episode showed that. How clever. To put the icing on the cake logic is thrown out the window so Howard could win and yet he's completly wrong (A badge makes you competent to lead an entire highschool out of a cave that Howard has never been to while being chased by demon dogs) Confidence has nothing to do with this. It's just plain stupidity and pretentiousness, and there's still no excuse. Also an episode from a preschooler show got this moral correct. Enough said. Favorite Characters. List 3. Don't need to explain. 3. Mac Antfee - Awesome Villain 2. The Sorceress - Awesome Villian with actual powers 1. Randy Cunningham - Most Awesome Person Ever... in this series alone. Most Hated Characters. List 3. Don't need to explain. 3. Bucky Henslestter - He does not know what a zing is (that drives me crazy) and he's more annoying than Stevens 2. Flute Girl - She's got on my nerves. She's still a female dog. Don't care what she went through or her ignorance that does not give her the right to be so unnecessarily rude. It's called common courtesy. 1. If you seriously don't know, you weren't paying attention at all - There are very strong profane words to describe this person. Just because Randy intentionally nelects, Things aren't going the way he wants (Which makes him very spoiled), or he wants things to remain the same ( If you're or were in highschool, you know that ain't happening) that does not give him the absolute right to replace Randy, yell at Randy, Be a total jerk to him or put priorities on the bottom of some list because that's not what he wants to do which the things that he doesn't want to do involve people's lives. (Why do guys defend this person?) That's not okay to do in the first place (especially the last one). What part of the series makes you mad? Randesa. I know subtlety but it's the truth. It's just that it's going to happen and it's developed improperly. It's very uncomfortable to see your favorite character fall in love with someone you barely got to know. It's very unsettling to me. Theresa... it's there's nothing to really like about her and there's also nothing to hate about her, but it does effect how i feel about this relationship. If you don't get it Theresa's boring. The only way to bring out her... "personality" is to hit her where it hurts. Baton Twirlling and Randy. She's a... i mean can be a good character if she would have at least one flanderized personality trait. Like Julian with his creepines. But I digress. what part of the series do you enjoy? This question is a quite difficult to answer. But it comes to Ben Schwartz and David Shayne. Ben is AWESOME... too bad Randy's behavior in current episodes are poor and can't do him justice. But in all, he is an amazing actor and he desrves better. Good thing is that there's a writer that actually uses his and everyone elses acting to the shows advantage. Shayne is my favorite writer of this series. His episodes are good compared to others. Thank god he's writing for this show. If someone was to write for the entirity of season 2, he would be a good candidate. Favorite Writer and/or Actor. I just told you. Least favorite writer and/or actor. Actor - whoever voiced Mick in Secret Stashe. That was bad. Writers - Jed Elinoff And Scott Thomas Yeah the writers for my favorite episodes of the show are my least favorite. To sum it up. It's not the fact that they can't write, it's that they can and can't. yeah in my opinion most of their episodes are bad. I'm not going to list them because you are going to flame me to heck( I think you've would of already because of how I feel about Randesa) I just don't like these guys anymore. Sorry if you do but I don't. What are your expectations for the next season based on the first one? Um... I expect more from these writers. The beginning had some high expectations but it declined in quality rather quickly. I don't want to see typical plots, lazy writing or immature humor (just because it's a show for kids does not mean it has to have childish humor like laughing at the word duty). I expected the writers to go places where no one has been before or take a cliche and take it to new places that won't bore me. But that was not the case. I don't want them to talk down to the audience or miss very important tacts in writing (true character development, no character derailment, and morals done correctly) just because boys won't be interested. That's false (saying all boys don't care about feelings and things that can be consider feminine example would be Friendship is Magic). The writers shouldn't be writing like clowns, immature adults, or ignorant people talking/entertaining children rather mature adults talking/entertaining children. That's it. Now you don't have to answer every question or any of them. You can give your opinions on the show only. We're not judging mine or each others' opininon, just accept it and move on please. That's all I ask of you guys. Category:Blog posts